Constant Temptation
by RoxasAlexi19
Summary: AU set in Medieval Europe. Roxas is an Orphan who is forced to take on his late father's debts. The King took pity on the boy and let Roxas stay at the castle as a servant to work off his families debts. Roxas is now the King's 'entertainment' for the night. Axel is the King's nephew and next in line for the throne. All Axel sees is a broken boy, so he makes a deal with his Uncle.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight was streaming through the castle windows, illuminating the dank walls of the dungeon-like room. The walls stood bear with nothing but the spider webs in the corners. The floor was damp with water stains, freezing from the constant lack of sunlight and use. To the farthest wall from the window stood a wooden door. It was a very plain wooden door, about as tall as the average man, three feet in width, and two feet thick. Truly, the only remarkable thing about the door itself was a very small window about eye level with three vertical metal bars placed strategically throughout the small space.

A small boy let a whimper from where he sat on the straw mattress currently located under the window. The boy looked to be in his early teens, just shy of manhood. He had a shock of blonde, spiky hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Cerulean eyes shown with the unshed tears that they boy was holding back as he stared at the door, waiting for it to open. He had heard the trumpet's song some time ago, announcing the King's return. It was just a matter of time before the guards were to unlock the door and he was to be ushered out to get a good scrubbing before he is forced to see the King.

The lock on the door started to turn as the boy stumbled to his feet, shivering from the lack of warmth his current garments provided. Steeling himself, the boy looked to the floor as the door slowly swung open to reveal the single guard currently on duty. He knew what was next so he waited patiently for the guard to give his orders. The guard stood transfixed for a moment at the young boy. He was told that the boy was seventeen but looked fourteen due to his small height. What the guard was not expecting was the boy to be so… _beautiful_. The boy stood tall to a solid five foot four with a lanky, but muscular, build. Even covered in dirt and grime the guard wondered if the boy's milky skin was as soft as it appeared. Shaking his head clear of the useless thoughts the guard spoke to the boy.

"You are to come with me, Prisoner. His Majesty requests your presence." The boy nodded only once and went to follow the guard through the endless hallways of the castle.

The castle itself is quite grand, filled with wonderful portraits, lavish tapestries, and lush carpets. The boy can feel the temperature difference between the rest of the castle and his 'room'. Any other person would feel the need to complain or upset of the living arrangements, the boy was just grateful that he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach.

All too soon the pair arrived at the servants bathing chambers. The chamber itself is nothing special, just a simple stone room with a simple wooden tub. The boy looks over to his left to find a pair of clothes and shoes that he is to put on after his bath. Unsurprisingly, both items are quite fancy and expensive looking. The boy pulls off his ratty shirt, revealing muscular torso that even the price could rival with. The only blemish on this beautiful body is one thin, silver scar right below his collar bone. The boy bends down slightly to pull off his trousers, leaving him in all his glory. The guard gulps nervously and stares at the young boy for a moment longer before he realizes that the boy is waiting for him to proceed. The guard coughs before giving his next order.

"Okay, Prisoner. You are to sit in the tub while I wash you. Do I make myself clear?" The boy only nods once before stepping into the freezing water. The boy expected nothing less for a lowly servant. The guard sighed before rolling up his sleeves to tackle the grime that is currently caked on to the boy. The guard tried to ignore his growing arousal at the naked beauty he was currently scrubbing, but it was to no avail. Nothing about the young boy could be ignored, so the guard just let his hands wonder where they may.

The guard's hands moved down the boy's neck, pausing briefly to gently stroke the delicate collarbone before drifting lover to his deliciously pink and perky nipples. The guard licked his lips slightly before he let his hands drift lower, ghosting over the boy's abs before stopping completely on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. The boy offered no complaint as the guard's hands rose higher, pausing momentarily before the guard grabbed the boy's length and gently started pumping. The boy inhaled sharply before closing his eyes, silently praying that this would be over soon. The guard, encouraged by the boy's reaction leaned in the gently suck on the boy's neck. The young boy let out a soft groan at the ministrations he was currently receiving, leaning his head back to give more access to his throat.

The guard chuckled lightly at the boy's enthusiasm, biting harshly onto the flesh just below the boy's ear and quickly licking the pain away. The young boy groaned again before entwining his fingers into the guard's hair. Just as quickly as the guard initiated the intimate contact, he stopped. The boy whimpered, his blue eyes pleading the guard to continue. The guard smirked at the young boy before he spoke again.

"Get out of the tub, Prisoner, and bend over." The boy quickly did as he was ordered, gently quivering in fear for what was about to come. The guard's smirk stayed in place as he saw the young boy's delectable ass come into full view. Just the sight of it cause the guard's arousal to painfully bulge inside of his own trousers, of which he quickly discarded. As the guard was about the prep the boy, something along the boy's lower back caught his eye.

Upon closer inspection the guard came to find a circled shaped scar. Inside of the circle was the outline of an eagle bearing ribbon with two Latin words printed inside of it. _Cedo nulli. I yield to no one_. The guard gasps and takes a step back, disbelief written all over his face. The boy slowly straightened up and turns with a crestfallen expression to look at the guard. The two stare at each other for a few moments before the guard speaks.

"Who are you, Prisoner, and why do have the Royal Emblem branded onto your flesh?" At the boy's answer the guard pales and rushes to put his pants back on.

"I am Roxas Ravi _ére, and I am the King's one and only manservant. Because you have tried to 'defile' me, I am afraid that you are going to be put to death."_


	2. Chapter 2

The guard blinked before backing up slowly, staring wide eyed at the young boy known at Roxas. "I didn't know you were the King's manservant! Surely, the King will understand!" The guard was practically crying at this point, tears streaming down his eyes and falling onto the floor. Roxas stared down at the guard in pity, his face a mask of disappointment.

"Yes, because the King is _full_ of understanding," Roxas's words are laced with sarcasm. His voices softens when he sees tendrils of snot coming from the guard. "You're new, aren't you?" Roxas gently asked the tearfully guard. The guard nods through the thick stream of tears flowing down his face. "What's your name?"

It takes a few moments before the guard is able to answer Roxas. "M-Marluxia. My name is Marluxia." Roxas nods before walking over to Marluxia, kneeling beside him.

"Marluxia, what do you say we keep this incident between us, huh? I wouldn't want the King to kill you for just being curious. After all, how were you to know that I was the King's property?" Roxas explains bitterly. Marluxia nods vigorously, agreeing whole heartily with Roxas. "Now, clean up your face so the King doesn't suspect anything. We still have to get me changed into my new clothes. We wouldn't want to keep the King waiting." At Roxas's last statement, Marluxia hurries to stand up while quickly wiping his face of the tears.

With Marluxia's emotions under control, Roxas walks toward the puddle of royal garments on the floor. As he bends to pick them up he can't help but smile bitterly. He was so close to his goal, damn the scar marking him. The garments themselves are simple, but very expensive looking. The shirt was made of the finest silk the color of the deepest cobalt, it was sure to bring out the cerulean in his eyes. The trousers were of similar design, except a profound coffee color. The shoes were charcoal color and made of the finest leather.

With a sigh, Roxas turns toward Marluxia, who it seems has finally to have master the face of apathy. "Can you help me into these garments? I don't think I can lace these by myself." With a nod from Marluxia, Roxas pulls the shirt and trousers on, waiting for the guard to fasten the garments onto his body. With a tight jerk, Roxas's breath is strangled out of him. This outfit is going to kill him, Roxas just knows it. After all, the outfit was sure to show off his curves. That is, if he had any to begin with. With a sigh, Roxas slips the shoes on and steps away from Marluxia.

"Well, how do I look?" Roxas asks nonchalantly, looking to the guard. Again, Marluxia is staring at him, but there is something else beneath the light blue orbs. Before Roxas can place the look, Marluxia speaks.

"You look like someone the King would ravish in." The answer along with the look of astonishment on Marluxia's face makes Roxas snort.

"Well, you're not wrong, that's for sure. Shall we get going?" With a curt nod, Marluxia leads Roxas out of the bathing chamber and down a series of hallways, before stopping at a grand doorway.

The door was three times Roxas's height, and twice as wide with an eagle in midflight carved into the wood. At the sight, Roxas couldn't help but sweat with anticipation and dread. He was not looking forward to this visit. Marluxia knocks on the door and there is a slight _Enter_ before he pushes the door open and motions Roxas to follow him.

The throne room is the same as Roxas remembered it. Each wall painted a blood red with gold pillars strategically placed throughout the room. Each golden curtain was pulled away from the gigantic windows to let warm sunlight stream through. At the farthest wall from where Roxas had enter, was a golden throne. Roxas swallows the feeling of dread as he walks toward the figure sitting on the throne, and gently bows toward the man. He can feel the cold stare that he is greeted with, and barely conceals a shudder. Roxas had almost forgotten about Marluxia until the guard spoke up.

"Your Majesty, I have brought him, just as you requested." He bows low as the cold eyes move toward him. The king waits a few uncomfortable moments before he breaks the silence.

"So you have. Good job, I knew I could trust you with this delicate issue. You are dismissed." With one final bow, Marluxia leaves Roxas alone with the High King of Elysia. Roxas pales slightly as the eyes of his tormenter turn toward him again, and he quickly looks to the ground. "How was your stay at the palace while I was gone? I hope it was to your liking." The King asks suddenly, making Roxas jump.

"It was very agreeable, Your Majesty." Roxas lies smoothly, used to this game that he and the King play, "I was eagerly awaiting your return." The King smiles at that, pleased with the young boy's response.

"Come here then, Boy, and let us retire for the night." The King gets up from his throne and Roxas follows suit, letting the King lead the way to the Royal Bedchambers. Roxas takes deep breaths, preparing himself for what was coming next. Hopefully, the whole ordeal would be over soon enough. Too soon, they are at the bedchambers and the King motions for Roxas to go in first. Steeling himself for the inevitable, Roxas walks forward and stands in front of the extravagant bed, waiting for the next command.

Roxas jumps when he feels the King's hands resting on his shoulders. The King does nothing but chuckle, enjoying the boy being scared of him. The King leans forward slightly, whispering in Roxas's ear.

"Tell me, _Roxas_ , did you miss me?" The King's hands slide down Roxas's arms and onto his chest, pausing slightly to pinch a nipple before continuing on their journey south. Roxas forces himself to relax before he answers the King's question.

"Indeed I did, Your Majesty. I often thought about you during the nights when you were gone." Roxas blushes, knowing the King likes the contrast of pink against his pale skin. The King clucks his tongue at Roxas, signaling his disapproval.

"Now, now, Roxas. What have I told you about official titles when we are by ourselves?" The King shakes his head in disappointment, "Now, would you like to try that again?" Hands play along the ridges of abs along the boy's stomach, teasing the skin there.

"I missed you, Xigbar. I often imagined our nights together, and could not wait until we were together again." Roxas is disgusted at the words he is forced to speak, but swallows his pride. Xigbar pulls Roxas toward him, grinding the young boy's ass against his growing manhood.

"Now, wasn't that better?" The question is rhetorical, so Roxas doesn't bother answering. He leans his head against the older man's chest, and closes his eyes to escape reality. Roxas forces himself to stay calm as he feels Xigbar's hands grab him through the rough fabric of his trousers. It feels as if his most private part is being sqeezed of all its blood. _Well, there goes all my future children,_ Roxas thinks faintly. Roxas starts to sing in his head as he feels his trousers being pulled off of him.

 _Chut, petit bebe, ne dit pas un mot._

 _Mama va vous acheter un moqueur._

He breathes slowly as he hears the fabric slid off of the older man's body. He thinks of France, his home. He pictures his sister's face, just a mirror image of his. He remembers her smile, always brightening up the room. He could never be less than happy with her around. He thinks about his mama's sweet voice, softly singing him to sleep after a nightmare.

 _Et cela ne sera pas moqueur chante,_

 _Mama va vous acheter une bague en diamant._

He recalls his papa's hands, how strong and gentle they were. He ignorantly believed that they could protect him from anything. He can almost hear the stern tone of his mama scolding him for something, and his papa's booming laughter at his youthful shenanigans. Roxas feels something poke at his entrance as he forces a moan. This is a game, after all.

 _Et si cette bague en diamant se transforme en laiton,_

 _Mama va vous achetez un miroir._

Roxas tenses as he feels Xigbar's manhood enter into something that should only be an exit. He feels something tear, and can't stop the few tears from escaping. He focuses on his sister's eyes, the same exact shade as his, always filled with joy and laughter. What would his sister say if she could see him now, at the mercy of a tyrannical king?

Before Roxas could finish that thought, Xigbar fills him completely, causing Roxas to feel sick. He lets out a sigh of relief before Xigbar collapses next to him, pulling him close just like a lover would. Roxas forces back a shudder as he feels the older man's arms wrapped around him possessively. He hated having to be Xigbar's bedservant. He hated being used so violently every night by the King. It was worth it, though. If it meant his sister had a better life, then it was worth every moment of pain.

"Go to sleep now, Roxas, my nephew is coming to live in the castle tomorrow, and I need my sleep tonight." Xigbar ordered quietly. Roxas swallows his pride before he speaks.

"May I wash myself?" Roxas waits a few moments before he hears the answer.

"No."

With that final syllable, Roxas closes his eyes and drifts off.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I would just like to say, I'm sorry. I know that it's not exactly a 'lemon' but the whole point was to show how Roxas blocks the rape from his mind. It is a rape, after all. I am also sorry that it took me so long to update. I have just had a lot going on with finishing high school and starting college, so I haven't really had all that much time to myself. It will probably as long to post the next chapter, for the simple reason that I have the attention span of a rock. Thanks for reading and review please!**

 **-RoxasAlexi19**


End file.
